


under the stars

by superpol



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Silly, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/superpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you do when you feel like you’re carrying the world on your shoulders?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i almost forgot about this. jfc what.

 

 

“What do you do when you feel like you’re carrying the world on your shoulders?”

Kon looks at Tim. He’s gazing up at the stars, his mask off, his face blank. Kon sighs and stretches on the roof of the barn.

“We already carry the world on our shoulders.”

Tim makes an abortive gesture with his hand and shakes his head. The sudden spring breeze hugs them both, trying to get to their bones.

“That’s not what I meant,” Tim says.

Kon shrugs, but he knows. He knows what Tim means and he tries no to dwell on it too often. He’s just so _tired_.

“I fly,” he answers. A simple reply to a complicated question. “I fly, and sometimes I urge Ma to make that delicious apple pie of hers.”

Tim smiles and turns to his side, looking at Kon. Tim’s heartbeat is a steady _thump-thump_ inside his chest and Kon feels peaceful. It may be stupid, but Kon loves hearing Tim’s heartbeat.

“You fly, and eat,” Tim repeats, almost annoyed, “Really.”

Kon feels like touching him. Just a little caress to make him feel better, less like a martyr. More like a normal boy.

“Yep,” he says, “It’s a good remedy. Also, Ma’s pies are awesome.” He grins as wide as possible. Clark says people feel more comfortable with what they know, and Tim knows Kon’s silly grin by heart.

They keep quiet for a while, watching the stars light up Smallville’s sky. Just for one second, they are free, and normal, and happy. They aren’t boys urged to grow up way too quickly. They aren’t lonely clones with no youth, with no memory. They only exist. And they exist together.

“And when everything’s too much, I talk to you.”

Kon isn’t even thinking when he says that, but Tim looks at him with softened eyes and Kon feels a little bit proud of himself.

“That sounds like a good plan,” Tim murmurs. Kon nods and ignores the blushing that creeps up his cheeks. Tim’s a warm weight by his side, so natural. “You know,” Tim starts, “I really need someone to talk to, right now.”

Kon doesn’t hesitate. He takes Tim’s hand and squeezes.

“Sure, man,” he smiles.

 

 


End file.
